Spiraling
by REsidentEVil98
Summary: So this is a story with none other than Johnny C. in it. What happens when, in the midst of cold insanity, he meets a person so innocent, so pure, that he doesn't know how to contain himself? Will he lose control? Will he end up killing those he is close to? Though there's mostly only Squee. Read and find out. This is hardly anything close to a funny story.


**[A/N]: Hellur. This is my first fanfic. And since I am so in love with Jhonen Vasquez's work and his comics, I decided to do my first involving the one, the only, Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. He is my favorite comic/cartoon/fictional character of all time, and I do recommend the comics to everyone. Except for children. Children cannot handle it. **

**Anywhore, (as my best friend likes to say it) please try to enjoy my mess, and also, please read and review, for I strongly need the constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: As you can plainly see, I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac, the comics, or any of Jhonen Vasquez's work. I only own the storyline, my mind, and any additional characters I throw in. **

Chapter 1

The Doughboys are gone. Reverend Meat is in pieces. The "Moose" creature had long before escaped and disappeared. Nailbunny is gone. The walls are painted a faded, dark red. The whole house is in shambles.

Not like it hadn't been before, but… you know.

He sits in the middle of the floor, staring ahead. Still as a statue. Still as pond water, as a dead corpse. His hair is grown back into its untidy, matted state. You would think that he has kept his promise before to grow as "cold as the moon that lights this page" (referring to when he had written in his diary a very long time ago). However, he had grown so mentally exhausted that all he had done was built another layer over his shell. At least, he thinks to himself, this will keep people out of my emotions.

Emotions. Meat has been right. He will never get rid of emotions.

He has not killed for a while. He doesn't have to no longer, for the walls are to no longer be painted. However, he still has the itching need to sink a blade deep within a dreaded human's skin and flesh. His sadistic behavior wills him on to commit murders even now.

All is quiet. Nothing is moving, not even the abandoned papers strewn on the floor wave with wind.

Then, a knock on the door.

He does not want to answer it, yet, at the same time, he is very curious. Who could be at his door? Who would _want _to be at his door? Who would even _dare _to come at his door? Could it be Squee? Another endangered surveyor? There is an extremely slim chance it could be Devi. Suppose it is the mailman. No, no… no one mailed nor sent him anything. There was no one to even think about him.

So who could be at his door?

Sighing, he gets up and slowly walks over to answer. Once the tall piece of scratched up wood is opened just a crack, he peeks out and sees….

No one.

No one at all?

It was probably some stupid ding-dong-ditchers. "They will have to die," he says softly to himself, yet in a scathing tone. He feels his boots to make sure his special knives are tucked inside them. Then, he walks out of his house for the first time in a few weeks to go and seek out the idiots who so dared to knock on his door.

He checks around the back of his shack. No one is there. He circles his shack a few times; but no one is there. Now he is very angry. He yells out, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly, there is a scream from far off. This makes him even more agitated. He is the only one who is supposed to cause the screaming!

Though strongly pissed at this point, he proceeds to check out the situation. Further heading down the street, he sees a group of men grabbing onto a girl. (It is late at night). This infuriates him even more; now he would have to kill five people, while he was already tired enough of everything. Sighing in utter frustration, he runs up to the disgusting creatures and slashes two of them in their backs. They scream worse than the girl did and collapse to the ground. The biggest one charges at him, but he is quick to stab him in the gut. It was a very stupid maneuver though; they are drunk and coming straight at a guy with knives isn't all that smart. The victim topples over, bleeding to death. One of them has the screaming girl over his shoulder and running like Hell. Quickly, Johnny slits the other one's throat and takes off after the vile human.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! I-" The girl is thrown on the ground by the drunkard and kicked in the side. "Shut up slut! Get what's coming to ya!" He bends down and grabs onto her clothes, holding her down with his knees. They are behind the clump of bushes and tall trees, and he thought they were hidden away from the crazy madman with the blades. Her mouth is covered with his dirty hand, all the while crying as he struggled with her skirt. (Being drunk has it's… you know).

"AAAUUUGGHHH!"

The man falls to his side, a blade stuck in his back. And here appears Johnny, who finishes off the job by kicking the side of the man's head, knocking him unconscious—permanently.

The girl stares in shock and strong fear. She has just witnessed murder. Should she tell someone? Would anyone believe her? No one ever believes her…

**Well peeps, this is the first chapter. Don't worry about it being short; I did that on purpose. Other chapters are going to be longer. Who doesn't love a long chapter full of action, suspense, comedy… well not so much the comedy part yet, but yeah.**

**Next chapter to be up soon. Read and review please! **


End file.
